reclaimingsancretorfandomcom-20200214-history
Trials by Blade
Details: Questgiver: Grandmaster Thierney Location: Blades Court Narrative: Immediately emerging from the Dragon Gate, Grandmaster Thierney issues one more challenge, Trials by Blade. Through the Southwest Gate and to the gauntlet lies the way to yet another reward. (The Dragonblade) Upon successful completion of the Trials, return to Grandmaster Thierney. The rank of Blademaster, special quarters and privileges will be awarded at that time. See the Quartermaster in Requisitions and all surrendered items will be delivered to the new residence. Verify this is indeed the case by visiting and activating the chest at the foot of the bed. Tip: Take time to explore the new privileges; a Lost Scroll from There Came a Dark Rider can be found in the Sancre Tor Arboretum. Congratulations Blademaster! Detailed Walkthrough: Upon emerging from the Dragon Gate, one would think a lengthy rest is in order. Grandmaster Thierney has other ideas, engaging conversation immediately he issues one more challenge, Trials by Blade. Leaving the Dragon Gate from the Tree of Life transports one into the Blades Court providing easy access to the Southwest Gate of Sancre Tor and the gauntlet, where the Trials take place. Leave through the Southwest Gate following the path down the hill to the Blade guarded entrance of The Cavern of Trials. As Thierney alluded to each trial is individual unto the Blade being tested; expect to see familiar enemies, all with a twist. They’re ghostly memories; from Clannfear to Xivilai’s and Water Dragons to Cliff Spiders, however, they’re no less lethal. Each level contains a locked door and a key to be found in order to progress through the dungeon (key location maps provided below). Activating the stone door transports into very familiar surroundings, however leaving the cell is just a bit different. Approach the same hidden wall used in the beginning of Oblivion’s main quest and touch the wall. Follow the tunnel down into the Imperial Prison, the entire area should be very familiar and the path easy to follow, some doors go nowhere and suggest such when activating them. The Subterrane key is in this area and is needed to advance. Once in the Imperial Subterrane another key is needed to advance as well as continuing to avoid the Memory Assassins and other nasties inhabiting the areas. Continuing on into The Sanctum reveals another room needing a key; the Rending Halls key is quite close to the entrance. Take the sewer exit to the Rending Halls and familiar territory, looking a bit cold and dead, however that is not the case. There is a key to be found in the Rending Halls which will allow access to the Corridors of Dark Salvation and another needed key. The Sigillum Sanguis key will be found in a flaming corpse, get the key, access the Citadel Hall door and following a familiar pattern, take the Sigil Stone. Taking the Sigil Stone transports one into the Sancre Tor Prison and yet another key to be found. Following the tunnels arrives in more familiar surroundings, however this time very recent memories. Watch for falling debris, poison gas and the creatures that inhabit the Caved In Tunnelway. Keep a watchful eye for keys; the key found in this area will allow access to the next. Continuing through memories, one now finds themselves in the Earth Kingdom and a key to find to continue into the Descent. The Inner Sanctum key can be found in an Ayleid Cask easy enough and entering the Inner Sanctum all seems quiet. The dark statues emitting flames while passing through the corridor should be clue enough all it not what it seems. Approaching and activating the altar presents a new problem. The two large stone dragons are now awake and the Dragonblade can not be summoned forth while they are and they can’t be defeated. Do as suggested and hide, the only trick here is to activate the altar without getting caught. Claim the prize and access the stone door behind the altar to be transported back to the Cavern of Trials. Return to Grandmaster Thierney in the Blades Court. Returning to Grandmaster Thierney and reciting the Blades Oath brings one closer to the ending of the main quest, but not Reclaiming Sancre Tor. Thierney will have keys to offer; information about areas now available and discuss the return of your goods surrendered in the beginning. Head off to Requisitions to follow through by turning in the claim ticket. Talking with the Quartermaster in Requisitions will also reveal there is now a new masterly way of traveling around the complex, with its entry ‘round the corner. The Master Ante Room entrance is located on the backside of the Requisitions building. Access the Master Ante Room using the Blademaster key and proceed inside to the Hall of Masters’ door and passing through the door proceed through the Hall to the Residential Hall. Your new residence is first on the left and all of your items will be in the chest at the foot of the bed. Congratulations Blademaster! Be sure to check out all the side quests associated with RST, there is much more to do than the quest added when accessing your belongings. Tip: Take time to explore the new privileges; a Lost Scroll from There Came a Dark Rider can be found in the Sancre Tor Arboretum. Key location maps: Starting cell map location.JPG|Starting Cell Subterrane key location map.JPG|Subterrane Key The Sanctum key location map.JPG|The Sanctum Key Rending Halls key map location.JPG|Rending Halls Key Corridors of Dark Salvation key location map.JPG|Corridors of Dark Salvation Key Sigillum Sanguis key location map.JPG|Sigillum Sanguis Key Tunnel key location map.JPG|Tunnel Key Kingdom key map location water.JPG|Kingdom Key Descent key location map.JPG|Descent Key Inner Sanctum key location map.JPG|Inner Sanctum Key Ante Room map location.JPG|Ante Room entrance Category:RST Main Quest